


This New Dream I Dreamed

by Lorelai3



Series: A Dream I Dreamed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orphan Stiles, Prostitution, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally regains consciousness, finally able to meet his saviour properly. However Stiles thinks the man's acts of kindness need to be earned, preparing himself for the worst. But he soon learns Derek isn't that sort of person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This New Dream I Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my series, love writing Derek as the big protector. Hope you enjoy :) part three up soon x o x

Stiles’ eyes were only now starting to flutter open; as they focused they began to absorb the harsh sun light, burning and stinging. He raised his head from the bed, wait he was in a bed? A king sized bed in fact, silk sheets, designer sheets? He raised himself to sit on the edge of the bed, his chest and waist aching in pain, and then he remembered. He remembered getting kicked repeatedly and some tall dark and handsome rushing in to save him before he blacked out. But that tall dark and handsome stranger could in reality be some sleazy old man. 

He just managed to lift himself from the bed when he noticed his lower waist was completely bandaged, the cuts on his arms treated and beside on the bedside table, antiseptic throat spray, his saviour has obviously seen the blisters that still remained in his mouth. As he stepped softly through the door and into what appeared to be a large living room he noticed he was in a converted loft. Large windows filled the room with sunlight and warmth, something Stiles hadn’t felt in such a long time. 

He wondered through the living room, through the kitchen and past the bathroom but no sign of his saviour. He noticed on the table a bag of clothes, written on a small note ‘kiddo’, they must have been for him.

He took the opportunity to have a quick shower, stepping into the boiling water he smiled, he didn’t care that the water was burning his wounds; he just wanted to be clean for the first time in so long. He took advantage of all the things he used take for granted, shampoo and conditioner, and oh God soap. He got out and dried off, taking the bag and getting dressed. This guy had good taste, plain black t-shirt, red hoody and black jeans, perfect. 

Stiles was finally dressed, looking into the mirror he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, no longer a boy prostitute wearing skimpy clothes, but an actual teenager. And it was nice.

Nice until he realised he’d probably have to work for this, that’s when his smile faded as he tried to prepare himself for what he’d have to do to earn these nice clothes. He heard the large doors of the loft opening; he ran into the living room and rested against the sofa arm. In came the man, he really was tall dark and handsome, leather jacket which sleeves covered most of his hands. His eyes met Stiles and he let out a smirk.

“Wow, you look different kiddo”

Stiles smiled, he did look different, a good different. “I got us some food; I don’t know what teenagers eat so I got curly fries if that’s ok?”

Stiles was stunned as he watched the man wonder over to the kitchen placing the shopping bags on the counter, removing his jacket to reveal his tight fitting t-shirt, and God those biceps. “T-thank you”

“I’m glad to see you’re better. Hope you didn’t mind me playing nurse whilst you were out cold. I didn’t want to leave those wounds unattended.”

“Thank you for that erm…”

“Derek, Derek Hale” smiled the man as turned to Stiles, the younger boy blushing as he observed the beauty before him. As Derek turned back to the cupboards Stiles took the chance, sneaking up behind the man. As Derek turned he could have died as he saw Stiles behind him, the young boy’s arms now resting against Derek’s shoulders. “W-what are you doing?”

Stiles lips were inches away from Derek’s lips, his hips grinding as he whispered. “This is what you want isn’t it? As payment for the clothes”

Derek grunted as he grabbed Stiles hands and forced him off, the younger boy losing his balance and falling on his bum, a little frightened he scurried to the corner. “No I don’t I don’t want anything from you!” spat Derek as he ran his hand over his face, he turned to see a quivering Stiles in the corner, the young boy avoiding eye contact. 

Derek felt terrible for giving the boy such a fright, he lowered himself to Stiles’ face, reaching out to give him a comforting hand but the boy pulled away, covering his face with his forearms as a shield. The minute Derek’s hand touched his shoulder the young boy burst into hysterical screaming, kicking and shaking as though he had just awoke from a horrific nightmare. Derek could only pull him into a tight and forceful hug to try and calm him, whispering soothing words into his ear until he finally stopped struggling, his muscles giving up the fight as he relaxed into Derek’s embrace. 

The two sat there for a few minutes as Derek lulled the boy to sleep, picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He placed him down gently, carefully pulling the covers over his small frame. Derek knew he could become hysterical again when he woke up; grabbing a book he sat beside him at the bed, listening to this poor kid sleep. No more than forty minutes had passed when the boy began to stir, Derek placing his book down to greet him. “Hey, are you alright?”

Stiles still looked a little scared and confused, he simply nodded as he sat up in the bed. “Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

Stiles rubbed his eyes, still red and stinging. “Taking me in, buying me food and clothes and hugging me. Why are you doing it?” 

Derek stood up and let out a smirk, “In all honesty I don’t know. I saw a defenceless kid getting the shit kicked out of him by some pervert. I thought you needed a friend.”

Stiles felt a warm feeling in his chest, a feeling he’d briefly felt with Danny, the feeling of a friend. “I’m grateful for that. And I’m sorry for freaking out when you pushed me away.”

“It’s ok but I have some questions for you.”

Stiles nodded as he sat himself upright. “What’s your name and your age?”

“Stiles Stilinski, I’m sixteen. And you Derek Hale, how old are you?”

Derek smiled as he rolled his eyes, “Twenty two”, he felt old compared to this sixteen year old sitting in his bed. “Next question, what were you doing at the docks?”

“I was working, and you?”

Derek turned a deep red, “I got lost on the way to my meeting.”

Stiles let out a giggle as Derek blushed at his embarrassing story. The two simply smiled as they made eye contact, the older boy’s two front teeth slightly protruding. Stiles couldn’t help but think they were adorable. “What do you work as?”

“In all honesty I’m writer.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Cool.”

“And you?”

Stiles froze at the words, had he not guessed his profession? How was he supposed to tell this kind stranger that he was a prostitute? That he bent over barrels and let men violate him for money, and spent his afternoons on his knees pleasuring the less favourable characters of society. He couldn’t lie, not after this stranger had given him so much already. With a deep breathe Stiles spoke the truth, “I-I’m a prostitute. T-that’s why I live at the docks I have sex to make money.” 

Derek didn’t answer, he didn’t shout or kick him out or swear or even question he just sat expressionless, Stiles wanted to speak but he couldn’t. The two just sat there, Stiles was preparing himself for the angry ‘get out’ that he was expecting, but it never came. 

“Was it your choice to do that?”

“N-no”

“So you were forced into it?”

Stiles began to squirm the minute the words reached his ears, “Kind of, I was talked into it. It seemed like the right thing to do”

Derek leaned over and hugged Stiles, the younger boy shocked at the sudden embrace, consciously hugging Derek back, his hands gently touching the older man’s back muscles. “You don’t have to do that ever again ok?”

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you mean?”

Derek pulled apart, eyes locking onto Stiles’, the two never turning away. “If you’d like you can move in here?”

“Derek thank you but I can’t. I can’t pay my way.”

Derek smirked as he pulled Stiles up from the bed, dragging him through the loft and into another room. It was a study, not very big but two of the walls covered in bookshelves, each shelf filled, a table sat in the centre covered in papers and books, it was Derek’s office. “You can work for me. That’s how you’ll earn your keep. You take my calls, make appointments and you can tidy up my office. In return I’ll let you live here, deal?”

Stiles was stunned, flattered and amazed at the offer Derek was giving him. He turned to face the living room, this warm and homey loft, and then remembered the cold and damp alley ways of the docks. It took five minutes of thinking and two minutes of him biting his lower lip before he came to a decision. “Ok, I accept. I’ll work for you” he said with a smile as he held out his hand.

Derek let out a smirk as he held his own out, shaking at their agreement. “Ok good, but some ground rules!”

“Fire away.”

“You never sell yourself ever again, ok?”

Stiles nodded with a blush and a smile. “I don’t mind you bringing boys back here but don’t keep me up all night. And if you promise not to tell anyone I might let you have a glass of wine with me on occasion.”

Stiles pretended to be offended, blinking rapidly as he gasped and placed a theatrical hand over his chest. “Allowing a minor to drink? The scandal”

Derek let out a grin before pushing Stiles playfully, the younger boy pushing him back, unable to physically move him. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, the younger boy letting out a grin before running, Derek quickly chased him and tackled him to the sofa, picking him up and putting him over his shoulder. “Put me down! You fiend!”

“Nope”

“Well where are you taking me? Can you at least tell me that?”

“Fine, were going to a meeting” muttered Derek as he continued to carry Stiles over his shoulder, stepping into the lift they stood. Stiles had already come to the conclusion that Derek wasn’t putting him down, just to teach him a lesson. “Why am I coming?”

“You just agreed to be my assistant dumbass.”

Stiles let out a silent ‘oh’ before the doors opened and they were on the ground floor of the building, Derek carried him out into the car park where one of Derek’s neighbours watched on in confusion, Stiles smiled as he waved over to the old man before being shoved into the car. Derek turned and let out a nervous laugh, “Hello Mr. Saunders.”

Derek too climbed into the car and started the ignition; soon they were driving through Beacon Hills, Stiles staring out the window in awe. “What you looking at kiddo?”

“Everything, I’ve spent so long in foster homes and at the docks that I forgot how beautiful Beacon Hills really was.”

Derek felt sick at those words, this poor sweet kid had spent his life neglected and abused, the kid was sixteen and he’d been raped God knows how many times for money. Derek felt sick for thinking it but what could be wrong with him, he could have caught all sorts from the docks. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I have one other rule”

“Shoot”

“I want you to go get tested, I’m not calling you a slut or anything I just want you to be safe. I don’t want to come home one day to find you dead of something nasty.”

Stiles blushed at Derek’s concern, in less than twenty four hours he had saved his life, fed him, clothed him, offered him a home and heeled his wounds. He leant over the seat and placed a light kiss on the older man’s cheek. “I’ll go, but if there is anything wrong with me, promise not to turn away? You’re kind of my only friend.”

Derek chuckled as the car came to a stop, placing his hand on Stiles he smiled. “I promise, now come on meeting time, I’ll buy you a muffin.”

The two hopped out of the car and made their way inside the Starbucks, Stiles hadn’t interacted with decent humans in so long it was strange, like a lost child he hid behind Derek. Sat on a chair in the corner was a young girl, strawberry blond and the most beautiful lips, like a Greek Goddess. 

“Ah Derek, and his friend?”

“Lydia, this is my new assistant Stiles. Stiles this is Lydia Martin, my publisher’s assistant” Derek said with a smile, the two shaking hands as they sat down, Derek took out a few notes from his wallet and handed them to Stiles. “You mind going to make the orders?”

Stiles simply nodded taking the money, “Cappuccino, latte and whatever you want babe”

Stiles nodded again trying to remember the order before running up to the counter. Lydia simply smirked her devilish smirk at Derek as he took out his notes, looking up he stared at her confused. “What?”

“Derek Hale has a new assistant who is no older than sixteen, he’s cute, and he’s hiding behind you like a frightened puppy.”

“You’re point being?”

“That he’s kind of gorgeous, but why was he so nervous?”

‘He’s a prostitute who lived at the docks in poverty being raped and violated every second of the day’ wasn’t such a good answer, luckily Stiles wondered back with a tray full of drinks. Placing them ever so carefully onto the tray he smiled, sitting down with the two as they started their meeting.

“Psst Derek”

The older boy turned to Stiles whilst Lydia typed on her phone, “Yeah?”

“Can I take notes whilst you talk? So I look like I’m at least doing something?”

Derek couldn’t help but let out a smile at the request, he took a small notepad and a pen from his bag and handed to him, the teenager smiling as he clicked the pen. The meeting started and Lydia started talking about things Stiles couldn’t understand, publishing dates, book signings and such. He started doodling on the notepad half way through, when Lydia excused herself to powder her nose Derek looked over the boy’s shoulder to see nothing but a bunny drawn on the paper. “So Stiles, what’s your conclusion on the events of this meeting?”

Stiles panicked at Derek’s question, sheepishly holding up the paper with a grin, “Bunny!”

Derek burst into laughter, Stiles following him as they sat in hysterics, their skin slightly touching. The two smiled at each other, Stiles’ tummy began to bubble with something he’d never felt before. Lydia returned and the two focused again and continued the meeting, Stiles now drawing a wolf with its arms around the bunny. Derek trying to focus but every now and then he would have to hold back a giggle.

The meeting ended and Lydia said her goodbyes leaving the two alone, quickly jumping into the car they made their way to the clinic. Derek could tell that Stiles was nervous, hell the poor kid was terrified. What ifs and other worst case scenarios running through his head, Derek could only place his hand on his knee and rubbing it gently, the boy soon calming down.

It took forty five minutes of waiting until Stiles finally came out of the room, Derek stood there waiting for the worst news imaginable. “I’m all good. No STI’s and no damage. Luckily there were no signs of abuse left for them to find.”

Derek was almost relived until he had said that, it enraged him that he couldn’t take Stiles to the police station, but then this fragile boy would end up behind bars himself. Luckily he was away from that life for good!

The two made their way home, Mr. Saunders almost not recognising Stiles now that he wasn’t over Derek’s shoulder. Derek made them food, burgers and curly fries, Stiles could not have been more grateful, he couldn’t remember his last meal like this!

Derek excused himself as his phone rang, Stiles nodding an ok as curly fries hung from his mouth. Moments later the older boy returned with a bottle of rose and two glasses. “Hope you like wine because we’re celebrating!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he swallowed the mouth full of fries, “What?”

“Lydia just called, they’ve decided to publish me the minute I finish my book.”

“Dude that’s awesome! What’s it about?”

Derek suddenly realised he still hadn’t told Stiles what kind of writer he was, or what he’d been working on. “Well I’m writing a book about Werewolves, kind of a tragic story of a boy who falls in love with a werewolf and when he’s killed the boy’s left devastated. Sad but teenagers love that kind of stuff.”

Stiles smiled as Derek handed him the glass of wine, “I think I’d to read that, boss.”

“Oh God don’t call me boss, makes me sound old!”

“Chief? Commander? Sir?”

“Stop now or it’s an early night for you Stilinski”  
The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before both bursting into hysterics, both sipping their wine as they rearranged themselves on the couch, Derek with his legs on the table and Stiles with his on Derek’s lap. Both talked about many things, childhood, school and friends. Derek had a troubled childhood, his family died in a fire when he was sixteen but he and his sisters survived, from then on taking care of each other. He had a large circle of friends, Lydia being one of them. When Stiles told him his story Derek almost died, this lost soul had one friend so far, another prostitute called Danny. 

“I kind of miss him you know, he looked after me. But I refuse to go back there, ever!”

Derek placed his free hand on Stiles leg, “And you never have to!”

Stiles smiled at these words, leaning over again and placing another grateful kiss on Derek’s cheek, the darker haired boy blushed something furious. After they had finished the bottle of wine, well Stiles had drank most of it, Stiles was now asleep across Derek’s lap, the older boy stroking his hair. He picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, removing his hoody, then his T-shirt and jeans, gently placing him on the bed and pulling up the cover. He knew the kid would have a hangover so he placed a glass of water beside the bed.

Putting on his jacket he made his way down stairs, grabbing his wallet. As he stood in the lift he pulled out his cell and phoning a taxi, by the time he reached the bottom it was there waiting for him. Climbing in the back seat he pulled out a cheque book. “The docks please”

The driver turned to him stunned, “You sure?”

“Yes” was all Derek said as he took out a pen, clicking the top he began to fill in a cheque. After 20 minutes of silence they arrived at the docks, Derek was almost sick at the different sights and smells that engulfed his scenes the minute he climbed out of the cab. “Wait here he instructed.”

He wondered through the crowds of people, observing the different drunken perverts thinking that anyone of them could have had their way with Stiles. He looked at the countless boys trying to grab him for a ‘good time’ until he found one boy in the corner, shivering beside the bar. “Excuse me”

The boy turned around, dark skin and brown eyes beaming up at Derek, “Hello handsome, what can I do for you?”

Derek didn’t answer straight away; he simply pulled the boy out of the way of prying eyes. “Are you Danny?”

The boy looked a little confused; he nodded stepping back a little. “Do you know a Stiles Stilinski?”

“Yeah I do, he went missing the other day. Look if you’re a cop please arrest me, any cell is better than this.”

“I’m not a cop. And Stiles is living with me, he’s now my assistant. And you’re getting out too. Here’s a cheque for $15000. Go rent a flat, buy the essentials, clothes and food and get a job. Stiles is safe but he’s worried about you.”

Danny looked at Derek confused as he took the cheque, who was this stranger rescuing rent boys? “What do you get out of this?”

“Me? Nothing, but Stiles would want you to be safe. Here’s a cell phone too. It’s old but it will get you what you need. You look like a smart kid, don’t waste your life here.”

Derek didn’t say anything else before turning away, Danny looked at the cheque again before chasing after Derek. “Hey hang on; can I get a ride with you? I want to leave straight away”

“Sure.”

The two made their way to the taxi, getting in Derek gave Danny his hoody, the younger boy shivering. The driver began to drive, Derek giving him directions as to where to go until they pulled up outside an apartment building. “Here you go its $100 a night. This will do you until tomorrow. Use that money wisely. My address is saved in that phone if you ever want to see Stiles.”

Danny let out a tear as he jumped on Derek, the older man smiling as he hugged back, he could hear Danny crying. “Thank you so much”

“It’s ok, now go in, and get some sleep.” 

Danny did as he was told, running inside towards the reception desk. “Home again now please.”

The driver pulled up outside his building and paid his fair, making his way inside he smiled. He’d saved another kid’s life now. As the door to the loft opened he found himself greeted by crying Stiles hugging him. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“I-I just got a call, well you got call on your phone from Danny. You gave him that money?”

Derek let out a weak smile, “Yeah he’s your friend. I didn’t want him to be in that situation and I didn’t want you worrying.”

Stiles wiped away the tears before lunging back towards Derek, hugging him tightly; grateful already for so much but now he could add this to the list of why he would forever love Derek.


End file.
